1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an auxiliary vehicle mirror, particularly to one able to diversely change view angle so as to avoid any visional dead space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, an angle-adjustable auxiliary vehicle mirror is securely helpful to a traveling car. Such relevant angle-adjustable auxiliary vehicle mirrors include those disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 427264, 252414, 269261 and 261970 etc. The present invention offers a kind of angle-adjustable auxiliary vehicle mirror as well.